vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Perrin
| first = | last = | appearances = }}Bob Perrin is a casino accounts manager. He was the Credit Department Manager at the Savoy Casino until his arrest for the murder of Samantha Meade. He killed Meade when she threatened to expose a scam he was running to extend credit to unsuitable gamblers in exchange for pay offs. Biography Background Perrin was the Credit Department Manager at the Savoy Casino. He employed Samantha Meade as an accounts clerk. When he promoted her to high roller accounts she notice irregularities in her client Stuart Mills' declared income. She contacted his employer, a bank, and found uncovered that he had been stealing from them. She confronted Mills and he admitted that Perrin had offered him the opportunity to keep gambling despite poor credit in exchange for pay-offs. Perrin realized that Samantha would expose him so he plotted to murder her. He planned to bury her at the Nevada Test Site so that her body would be destroyed in the planned atomic detonation. He dug a grave in advance of the murder and covered it with a board. He killed her inside the hotel and took her body out through a service entrance to avoid security cameras. He was disturbed when trying to bury her body at the crash site by a gang of bikers. He fled the scene and they saw the body but did not report it for fear of being blamed."Pilot" Season 1 The body is discovered by a military fly over of the test site and reported to the authorities. Deputy Ralph Lamb is assigned to investigate. He finds the hidden grave and the bike tracks at the scene. He exonerates Samantha's boyfriend despite a weak alibi because of his convincing testimony, including that Samantha was working late on the night of her disappearance. Ralph finds the absence of security footage of Samantha leaving the hotel suspicious and discerns that she was taken out of a service entrance. He searches the maintenance area and finds blood on the floor. Perrin knocks Ralph out in order to clean up the blood evidence. Ralph investigates Samantha's work and determines that she was looking into Stuart Mills. He tracks Mills to a motel and arrests him. Perrin follows the Deputy to the motel and realizing that Mills will give him up tries to flee the state. Lamb catches Perrin trying to fly out of McCarran Field Airport in his small CESSNA plane. Perrin tries to flee in his car but Ralph has his people cut off his escape and then shoots out his tires as he doubles back. Ralph also arrests the bikers on other charges and pressures them to testify against Perrin in exchange for leniency. The Savoy Casino's manager Vincent Savino is concerned that Perrin will turn against the Rizzo crime family that own the establishment and orders him killed in prison. Relationships *Stuart Mills - customer *Samantha Meade - employee, murder victim *Anthony "Red" Cervelli - former boss *Vincent Savino - former boss Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Bob Perrin is a minor character in the first season. He is played by guest star Kai Lennox. Appearances References Category:Minor Characters Category:Status:Incarcerated Category:Season 1 Characters